Tvd shadowhunters
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: In a world where demons, witches, vampires exist it's up to the the institutes best Shadowhunters the Salvatore and Mikaelson siblings to kill the demons.
1. Intro

**This is actually just a introduction of the characters of this story and to introduce you to this world.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Shadowhunters or the vampire diaries.**

Elena Gilbert and her best friend Matt Donovan were at a new club Elena insisted they go to, they were dancing when Elena saw the same guy from earlier.

 **Xxx**

 **Earlier that night**

"Caroline come lets go."

Caroline comes out of her bedroom and meets up with her brother Stefan Salvatore who was waiting outside her room for her. "Calm down Stef I'm here."

"Really that's what you choose to wear?"

Caroline looks down at her outfit a short white spandex low cut dress with a cutout on the side and six inch white heels " What demons love skin you try being the distraction."

Stefan just shakes his head he has gotten into enough arguments about what the woman in his life wear " Whatever lets go."

They walk down the stairs to the main room where there's computers, long tables with weapons and papers scattered across them, screens with the city of New York on them, everything is high tech. " Damon were ready."

Damon looks at his younger siblings "About time."

Caroline running her fingers across her snake whip bracelet " Well I had a date tonight but demon hunting comes first so what do we got."

" I'm sure he will understand."

Caroline shrugs while Stefan goes to get his bow and arrow " He does he's fighting his own demons tonight."

Damon turns back to the screen " Unknown demons are killings mundanes and draining thier blood."

Caroline puts her hand on her hip " Ask Enzo he's our vampire guide."

Damon moving things on one of the screens " I did he said none of his people are draining them."

" Well let's get the blood and we can find out who they're working for."

" Our target tonight is a shapeshifter."

Caroline loves hunting demons she's been doing this her whole life. " Fun we haven't had a shapeshifter in a while though Kat will be disappointed she wasn't invited you know she loves a good shapeshifter hunt."

Damon laughs " I know."

 **Xxx**

The shapeshifter changes its shape instead of a man it's now a woman and she walks right into Davina Claire's club The Other Side.

Caroline, Damon and Stefan jump down from a roof and try to find they shapeshifter in the crowd. "I just saw it where did it go?"

"Check Davina's club it's a hotbed for demons."

 **Xxx**

Damon invisible by his runes walks right past a mundane " Hello."

Damon turns around to face the girl shocked he remembered glamouring himself she isn't supposed to be able to see him " You can see me?"

Elena was with her best friend Matt when this dark haired guy walks right into her " Yes that's why i said hello."

Damon looks at the club and back at this girl he sees his siblings have gone in the club he runs after them.

 **Xxx**

 **Present**

Elena sees the dark haired guy with a blonde haired girl and a brown haired guy. She follows them but they go behind a curtain and there are guards standing in front of said curtain.

Caroline is flirting with one of the demons while Damon questions the shapeshifter about the mundane blood.

Elena finds a way to get behind the curtain. Caroline shows him her runes he backs away when her whip bracelet brings him back to her, Stefan holds him and Damon gets ready to stab him when he hears " Get out of the way."

Elena tried to push the guy away from them but Damon pushes her back and stabs the guy he disintegrates then vanishes Elena screams.

The other demons start attacking them the shapeshifter Damon was talking to her face changes and tentacles comes out of her face. Stefan shoots her and it vanishes.

Damon goes over to Elena when another demon attacks him in the fight he gets scratched by the demon. Stefan kills the demons attacking Damon and Caroline kills the rest they go over to their brother.

Caroline looks at Elena with disgust " You have no business being here mundane now look what you did you could of killed him by the way how can you even see us."

Caroline holds hands with both Stefan and Damon " I'm going to make the pain go away Davina taught me if three siblings love each other so much that they would die for each other they can also save each other."

Damon on the floor trying to find his stele in his pocket. " Caro I can just use the healing rune."

Caroline shakes her head and focuses Damon feels himself getting better. Elena watching this and runs out of the room and runs into Davina Claire high witch of Manhattan " Sorry."

 **Xxx**

Elena gets home and finds her house destroyed and her mom and dad missing. She hears a growl she finds the source of the growl and it's a mean looking dog she runs and it rapidly follows barking.

She traps it in the bathroom closing the door and the dog changes shapes to this slimy stretched out looking dog thing so it could it could go through the broken door it attacks Elena and is about to kill her when it starts jerking and Damon is standing above it with a blade.

Elena is shocked and frightened " What was that?"

Damon wiping the blood of his seraph blade " A demon."

Elena looks at the stranger in her apartment with the bloody blade and the destruction of her home " Who are you?"

" Damon."

"Give me one reason I shouldn't call the police Damon you just killed something and earlier at that club you killed those people."

Damon looking around the apartment for anymore demons " I did just save your life and tell the police what these two guys and a girl killed some people but I can't show you the body because it disappeared and one of the so call people had tentacles coming out of its face, plus a slimy stretched out dog attacked me."

This is too much for Elena she faints and Damon caught her he brings her to his home the institute.

 **Xxx**

" Stefan help."

Stefan was coming back from the kitchen he was getting a snack he looks at his brother and the mundane in his arms " Damon you brought the mundane that almost got you killed here why just do what you always do sleep at there place you know Caro is going to rip you apart when she finds out."

"I know and she can see us there for she can't a mundane she almost killed a ravener demon."

Stefan standing next to his brother and the unconscious girl he looks impressed "Look it got her."

 **Xxx**

Elena wakes up and looks around Damon is sitting in a chair across from her Elena looks down at her she's in a shirt she's never seen before and she has a design like Tattoo on her arm. " What happened why did you tattoo me where are my clothes?"

" You had ravener venom on you and you have been out for three days and that's not a tattoo that's a rune it helped heal you."

" Well the next time someone faints don't rune them also where am I and what's a rune?"

Damon standing at the bottom of the bed his arms crossed the runes on his arms visible " If I hadn't put the rune on you, you would of died and I was 50 percent sure it would work."

Elena let's out a breath stunned at what he just said " Fifty percent what was the other fifty percent."

Damon shrugs like its no big deal " If I was wrong you could of died."

Elena looks around and stutters "Wrong, wrong about what and what is this place?"

" Your like me and this is the institute."

" What are you?"

Stefan sticks his head in the door " Damon when the mundane is awake Alaric wants to see her."

Damon nods and turns to Elena " I'm a demon hunter, Shadowhunter whatever you prefer."

Elena standing up " That makes perfect sense why did that guy call me a mundane."

Damon is getting annoyed she is asking so many questions " Look you can see us, you saw the demons we killed, the runes work on you you are a demon hunter and a mundane is anyone human."

" Look I don't care about your runes or your demons. I just need to find my parents."

" Lucky for you I'm the best chance you got."

 **Xxx**

Elena's phone rings " Matt."

" Why haven't you answered your phone in three days we were at that club then you screamed and ran away. I used find my friend and it says your in some abandoned church do you have a drug problem we need to talk about."

Elena looks out the institutes Windows and sees Matt looking up at the church " I'm fine let me get a jacket."

" A jacket why did you do get undressed in there I'm outside."

Elena grabs her jacket and starts to head for the door when Damon grabs her wrist " Where do you think your going?"

" I'm leaving this freak show before you rune me again I want to find my parents."

Damon squeezes her arm harder " All the myths you think are myths are true, witches, fairies, vampires, demons there all true someone took your parents and I'm going to help you."

" I'm going out there to get my friend whether you like it or not."

Damon rubs the bridge of his nose " I can't let you do that no mundanes in the institute."

" Look here Mr. I kill demons Matt is my best friend it's either both of us or none."

"It's not my rules it's the rules of the institute only demon hunters are allowed."

" Fine then I will just have to find my parents on my own then."

Damon runs after her " Can't let you do that but if we're breaking the rule of no mundanes in the here were doing this my way."

Damon pulls out his seraph blade " Your not killing Matt."

" We protect humans kill demons but who knows there might be some demons out there demons are everywhere."

 **Xxx**

They walk out the church and Matt only sees Elena " Why can't Matt see you?"

Damon lifts his shirt and shows her a rune on his side "It's a glamour invisible to mundanes it's a shame really I'm denying them all this" Damon gestures to his body

Elena rolls her eyes " What do you have on?"

Elena looks Down at her plunging neckline leather top and short leather skirt Matt puts a jacket around her " Well let's get you home and changed."

" No I don't have one anymore."

"Elena Fell."

Two men in a suits come up behind them but there invisible too Damon attacks them " Why are you here?"

"The Gilbert's want her."

"The Gilbert's have been dead for sixteen years."

Damon stabs one of them through the chest and he appears visible laying dead on the ground while the other guy runs away. Elena could see the fight Matt couldn't " Damon is he dead and deglamorize do Matt doesn't think I'm crazy."

Damon takes his stele and traces the invisibly rune and becomes visible In Front of Matt " Of course he's dead that's what happens when you kill him."

Matt speechless " Elena who is that?"

" Come on let's go."

Elena goes to follow and Matt grabs her hand " Elena he just killed someone lets go need to tell the cops."

" Trust me."

They walk back in and it looks like an abandoned church. Damon takes his stele out and draws on his arm then holds hands with Matt " Whoa I'm not into you like that."

Damon rolls his eyes again " A tree would be more interesting then you mundane."

In front of Matts eyes the abandoned church becomes a palace of gold and technology " We have to go."

Damon points to Elena " You have a meeting with Alaric."

Xxx

Damon takes them to the library "Wait in here for Alaric."

Damon turns to leave when Elena catches his arm "Wait your leaving me here in this huge library waiting for some guy named Alaric what about Matt."

Damon takes her arm off of his " Alaric is like our teacher and the mundane will be with me."

 **Xxx**

Elena is looking around when a voice interrupts her " You look just her."

Elena looks up and sees a 40 year old man dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater at the top of a long stairwell " Excuse me who do I look like?"

" Your mother."

" You knew my mother?"

" Not as well as Silas but I knew her and your father now I'm told you can see us."

" Yes why does everyone keep saying that, is it bad, why can't anyone else see you guys?"

Alaric stands next a big globe on the table with books on it Elena keeps shifting her weight from one foot to the other " It's not bad it's just unusual you see as demon hunters we have runes that help us fight the demons and make us invisible to the mundanes you as a mundane can see us."

" Before I fainted I found out my mom and dad are missing I need to find them."

" What are there names it's been a while."

Elena looks down at one of the books " Miranda and Greyson Fell."

Alaric is surprised he remembered her parents having another last name " Oh go find Damon and tell him to take you to Silas."

 **Xxx**

Elena walks out of the room and sees Damon talking to a brown haired guy with runes on his arms and Matt looking at them both so confused " Elena can we leave now this place and these people they're creepy."

Damon leaning against the wall "We're humans too and that hurts."

The brown haired guy laughs Elena looks at him "I remember you I saw you when Damon killed that demon at that club."

" He's my brother Stefan so what did Alaric say?"

Elena looks at the brothers " He said to find you and tell you to take me to some one named Silas."

" We need Caroline do you know where she is?"

" She's in the training room."

" Who is Caroline?"

Damon in front of her " You remember the blonde girl that was us in the club."

" The one that yelled at me yes."

Both brothers laugh " She's our younger sister."

 **Xxx**

They walk through the main room and another blonde with runes on her arms and neck gets up from a table " Stefan, Davina is throwing a party tonight be my date."

Stefan smiles " Of course"

He kisses her " See you tonight."

She nods he turns back to to his brother and Elena is confused Matt is staring at the the blonde " That's Rebekah she's my girlfriend."

They stop outside the training room and Damon turns to Matt " You can't come with us."

"We've been through this were a package deal."

Damon doesn't like mundanes and points to the floor in the training room " Look there are runes on the floor that will kill your mundane boyfriend so unless you want to be sweeping his remains off the floor he stays here."

Matt and Elena glare at Damon " He's not my boyfriend."

Damon looks over at Stefan who is looking at something Rebekah is holding up " You know I really don't care."

 **Xxx**

They enter the training room on one side of the room two people are fighting there so fast Elena can hardly see them. On the other side of the room two people are sword fighting so fast she can hardly see them too. " We have to stop them someone is going to get hurt."

One of the people sword fighting takes his opponents sword and holds it to the other guys throat meaning he won the fight he looks over at the new comers " So sleeping beauty finally woke up did you have to kiss her awake?"

Damon looks over at the brown haired teen " Shut up Kol."

Kol giving the sword back to the other guy " Your just jealous of my awesome sword fighting skills and my accent."

" Ya that's it."

They walk over to the two people fighting they see Caroline go to punch the guy and he blocks it and he goes to punch her and she blocks it " Caroline."

Both people stop fighting and the guy reaches for two towels and hands one to Caroline "What's up."

She notices Elena " Oh your awake."

" We're going to see uncle Silas."

Caroline catching on " And because I'm uncle Silas favorite you need me."

Both of her brothers look down and nod. Caroline takes a drink from her water bottle. " What would you guys do with out me?"

Damon and Stefan look at each other " Well for one we wouldn't be late to things all the time waiting for you."

Caroline wipes the sweat off her forehead with the towel " It takes time to look this beautiful."

Damon looks at her in yoga capris a sports bra and sweat glistening on her abs and her face flushed there are runes all over her and the guy " Obviously you look beautiful all sweaty."

Caroline puts her hand on her hip " Do you want my help or not I was in the middle of training."

" Let's go."

Caroline kisses the guy she was training with " Love you."

" Love you too."

 **Xxx**

Caroline walks over to her brothers and Elena "Come on let's go."

She notices Matt " Why is there a mundane in the institute you know when Freya and Elijah find out about about this they're not going to be happy."

Damon know but Elena would not budge. Elena has been staring at her Caroline looks at her with disgust " What?"

" Do you always kiss and tell your trainer you love them."

Caroline tightening her ponytail "He's not my trainer he's my husband."

Elena looks back at the shirtless guy she was fighting who is now punching a punching bag. Matt looks a little disappointed he thought she was hot " Your married."

Caroline holds up her left hand and Elena and Matt sees her wedding ring it's a silver ring with diamonds around it " For three years Klaus and I."

" How you look as old as am 16."

Caroline would much rather be back in the training room " I'm 19 now let's get this over with uncle Silas isn't the most pleasant person to be around."

 **Xxx**

They walk up a flight of stairs and walk into a room " Uncle Silas."

Silas comes out of the shadows " Caroline."

Caroline smiles and goes over to the window " Just because you can't leave doesn't mean you have to live like a hermit."

She opens the window and let's some air into the room Silas sees Elena " Isobel."


	2. Unbelievable

**This is a little bit of a time jump between the introduction of the characters and this chapter.**

Elijah and Katherine Mikaelson are heading to the elevators to go talk with the Seelies when the portal door glows purple and Esther Mikaelson comes walking through dressed in a black dress with a black jacket. " Elijah, Katherine what is this about making unsanctioned missions by the clave."

Elijah with his wife Katherine look surprised by his mothers appearance " It was Damon and that fell girl."

" You didn't bring Henrik?"

Esther still walking down the hall away from her son and daughter in law "Your father went to pick him up in Mumbai and we heard all about the fell girl who turned out to be a Gilbert where is Damon I need to talk with him."

Elijah sighs his mother spends most of her time in Idris " He's out with the Gilbert girl."

Esther turns around to face them " Very well where are your siblings?"

" Kol is helping the witch Davina, Klaus is in the training room, Rebekah is in her room, Freya is researching, and we were on our way to talk with the Seelies."

" That's another reason why I'm here the queen of the Seelies has stopped communicating with the clave."

Elijah wiping invisible lint from his suit " We will find out."

" Also if you see Kol tell him I want to talk with him."

 **Xxx**

Kol spent the night at Davina's he was helping her regain some energy she lost yesterday when she had to heal Mason Lockwood he is still in bed when his phone rings " Yes Elijah."

Elijah and Katherine are walking to see Katherine's Seelies friend Nadia " Our mother is here and is looking for you she wants you back at the institute to talk with you."

That gets Kol out of his just woken haze " Our mother is here."

" Yes and she wants to talk to you."

" Do you know what she wants to talk about do you think she knows about my relationship with Davina?"

" I don't know she just said she wants to talk to you now. I can't be there I am dealing with the Seelies they have stopped communicating with the clave but our other siblings are at the institute so they can give you support."

Elijah hangs up " But Elijah."

Davina comes back into the room wearing a silk short robe " That werewolf is doing fine, tell Damon the next time the wolves have a fight over who should be the alpha I am not nursing the poisoned wolf back to health. I'm the high witch of Manhattan I deal with witches and on the side Shadowhunters, wolves are just too hairy and tempemental for me."

She snaps her fingers and breakfast appears on the bed " Breakfast in bed."

Kol looks at the witch then at the breakfast on the bed " Darling I would love to have breakfast in bed with you believe me there's nothing I would like more than that but my mother is at the institute and is asking for me and you do not want to upset or keep waiting my mother or my father."

" Duty calls will I see you tonight?"

Kol leans up from the bed and kisses her " I will try to get away from my mother and see you it might be hard my mother is an overprotective matriarch."

Davina puts her arms around his neck " Well then you mustn't keep her waiting love you."

Kol leans down and kisses her " Love you too."

Kol turns around to leave when Davina pulls him back to her and puts a waffle and a piece of bacon in his hand " I can't let my handsome shadowhunter go hungry."

Kol laughs and kisses her again " Thank you."

 **Xxx**

Elijah and Katherine enter Nadia's home it's a big tent hidden in Central Park they see Nadia cutting a plant she's growing " Nadia,"

" Katherine I see you brought Elijah with you."

Nadia showing them to her couch " Yes the girls were busy you met my husband Elijah before right?"

As a Seelies Nadia can't lie " Yes we have met briefly at your wedding why are you here I thought you would be out find the Gilbert's daughter."

Katherine has been friends with Nadia since she was fifteen she knows all the Seelies tricks how the can't lie but they can avoid and distract " We found her already we actually have a question for you?"

Nadia looks intrigued and signals that Katherine should continue " We found out that your queen has stopped communicating with the clave why?"

Nadia looks around avoiding the question " Did the Gilbert girl have the mortal cup?"

" Nadia your avoiding the question."

" So are you if I didn't know any better I would think you were Seelies too."

"How about this you answer a question I answer one you go first?"

" The queen doesn't like how the clave is operating now you."

Elijah leans forward "She didn't have the cup now why after all this time has the queen decided to stop communicating there has to be a reason?"

" There is. Do you know where the cup is?"

Elijah barely knows Nadia but she is friends with his wife " I asked first?"

Nadia takes a sip of her tea "She's heard the Gilbert's are back and if they're back they will go after the clave we are already a small bred she doesn't want any more Seelies casualties."

They understand they don't want any casualties either " We don't know where it is."

Nadia finishes her tea " Was that all?"

Katherine and Elijah stand up "Yes as always Nadia it's good to see you."

" Good to see you too Katherine."

 **Xxx**

Esther is watching her son Klaus and his wife Caroline sparing while waiting for Kol and Damon to arrive they notice her " Mother what are you doing here where's Henrik?"

Klaus hands Caroline a towel and a water bottle. Esther comes into the room more " Your father is getting him in Mumbai and I'm here to straighten things out starting with that Gilbert girl but she seems to be missing with your brother Caroline."

Caroline looks down Esther has always intimidated her " I will call Damon and tell him to get back to the institute."

Esther sees she hasn't moved yet " Are you going to go?"

Caroline looks at Klaus who widens his eyes silently saying I know he kisses her cheek. " Right now I'll be back."

As she's walking to her room he sees Kol walking up the stairs " Save yourself Esther is here."

" Wish I could I have been summoned."

Caroline looks back at the training room and sees Klaus is buying her a little time " Well Esther is focused on finding Elena she sent me to call Damon."

" What's her mood?"

Esther intimidates them all " Determined."

Kol braces himself " Wish me luck I'm going in."

Caroline smiles at him and hugs him "Good luck and Henrik is coming he's not here yet Mikael is picking him up from Mumbai."

 **Xxx**

Kol walks over to the training room " Mother you wanted to see me."

Esther turns her focus from one son to another " Yes Kol it has come to my attention that you are not married yet or even have a girlfriend so I took the liberty to have a demon hunter from Idris who is we used to know come here to marry you."

Kol is shocked and Klaus is standing there also listening to this " Mother."

" This is none of your concern Niklaus you have a brother in law who is running around New York with the Gilbert's daughter and a wife who can't control her oldest brother."

She turns back to Kol who is just staring at her in shock " Kol close your mouth. Do you remember the Bennett family well their daughter Bonnie lost her husband so we arranged for her to marry you as you know Shadowhunter marriages are powerful it will help you fight better. Bonnie arrives tomorrow you can thank me at the wedding."

Esther walks away and Kol goes to walk after her when he is held back by Klaus who is whispering in his ear " Calm yourself brother."

Once they know Esther is gone and out of hearing distance Kol explodes " An arranged marriage to someone I don't even remember that is insane we don't live in the 1700s we life in 2017."

Klaus goes to say something when Kol's face goes white " Davina what am I going to tell her we love each other if she was a Shadowhunter we would be married but she's a witch and not just any which the high witch of Manhattan mother would never understand you have to help me get out of this."

Klaus rubs the back of his sweaty neck when Caroline comes in " Where's Esther I called Damon like she wanted?"

She sees Kol is beyond mad and klaus is just speechless " What did Esther say?"

Kol spits out with so much venom in his voice it's amazing " She set up an arranged marriage for me. Do you remember Bonnie Bennett from Idris her husband died so Esther arranged for Bonnie to come here and marry me because Shadowhunter marriages help you fight better Bonnie arrives tomorrow."

" What about Davina?"

Kol throws his arms up in the arm " That's what I'm worried about I love her and she loves me to quote my parabatai Damon 'were in the love'."

Caroline always laughs when Damon says that " Nik we have to stop this."

Klaus looks over at his beyond angry brother and his wife " How can we can't stop Esther but maybe we can make this wedding hard we need everyone if we're going to pull this off."

 **Xxx**

They are all In Rebekah's room talking about how to destroy the upcoming wedding. " I refuse to propose to that Bennett girl, Rebekah why didn't she ask you to marry Stefan?"

Rebekah sitting on her bed next to Stefan " We haven't seen her yet."

" Just wait your turn is coming she's already hit Katherine, Elijah, me, Nik, and Kol, she just has you and Freya left."

" Why don't we just ask Freya to ask father why the sudden Kol needs to get married everyone knows Freya is the apple of fathers eye."

They all know that Freya is Mikael's favorite and Finn is Esther's favorite Finn is in Idris he didn't come. Kol can't keep still he is so angry with this mother " Kol you need to leave before you explode even more."

Kol knows that when he gets really super angry like right now no one is safe around him he goes to the one place that makes him feel safe " I'm going back to Davina's keep me informed what is going on here."

" Who's going to ask Freya to talk to Mikael."

Rebekah speaks up " I will."

 **Xxx**

As she's walking to Freya's room Esther is coming out of Freya's room " Rebekah I was just coming to find you."

Rebekah looks around there's no where for her to hide " Mother I heard you were back how's Idris?"

Esther looks at Rebekah who has her hair in a ponytail " Honestly Rebekah you should wear your hair down it looks much better and Idris is fine so is Finn."

Rebekah takes the ponytail holder out of her hair and her hair cascades down her her shoulders " Better I had it up while I was figuring what to wear tonight."

Esther looks at her youngest daughters dress a red v neck zipper down the front body con dress you can see all of Rebekah's runes on her skin " Dressed to impressed I see."

" The only person I have to impress is Stefan and he likes the way I dress."

Esther smoothing out her black dress " Yes about Stefan I had this talk earlier with Kol when are you two going to get married?"

" I don't know mother it will happen when it happens I'm not pressuring Stefan to get married now if you don't mind I was on my way to talk with Freya."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah walks into Freya's room and sees her older sister sitting at her desk talking with her husband Lucien " Freya can we talk?"

" Of course what's up Bekah."

Rebekah sits on the end of the bed " Have you heard Esther's plan having Bonnie Bennett come here and marry Kol we need you as fathers favorite to find out what is going on?"

Freya opens her mouth to say something when there father and Henrik walk into the room " No welcome home to your father."

Freya gets up and hugs her father " Helo father."

Mikael loves Freya more than his other six children " My beautiful Freya."

Rebekah behind Mikael's back gestures to herself when Mikael says that he ignored her and went right to Freya. Freya still hugging her father motions to Rebekah to just forget about it. " Come on Henrik lets leave them alone to catch up."

Mikael turns to Henrik " Henrik open up the grey book and learn your runes."

 **Xxx**

Kol walks in to Davina penthouse loft Davina was in her room getting ready to make an appearance at her club The Other Side when she sees Kol and snaps her fingers and a drink appears in Kol's hand he downs it in one sip. " I need another."

" What's wrong your aura is pulsing red."

Kol lets everything out from what his mother said to what his siblings are going to do " I just couldn't be there anymore,"

Davina hands him back the drink now full and sits on the arm of his chair " Arranged marriages I didn't think people still did that."

" Are you even listening to me?"

Davina smiles at him and rubs his neck " Yes I am."

Kol puts his hand on her bare leg " I told Nik when he was trying to calm me down that if you were a Shadowhunter I would marry you in an Instant."

Davina kisses his cheek " Let's do it lets get married."

" Darling I am in a range of moods right now don't tease me."

Davina stands up and entwines there fingers " I have been alive for over three hundred years and I have never felt what I feel for you I have never loved someone like I do you."

Kol is speechless it's been a roller coaster day he untwined there fingers and bends down on one knee Davina waves her hand over him and Kol finds he's in a suit " Davina Claire you are the love of my life and I will spend the rest of my life figuring out what you see in me will you marry me?"

Davina nods she sits on his his knee and kisses him " Yes I will marry you."

Kol is so happy right now Davina can turn his worst day into his best day " You can wear the Mikaelson ring until I get you a ring."

Davina moves her hand and blue sparks come out of it " Look behind you."

Kol looks behind and there are rows of rings on shelfs " You are amazing,"

Davina flips her hair off her shoulder " Thank you."

" Pick out a ring darling."

" We do it together."

They pick out a beautiful ring it has diamonds all around the base then a swirl of diamonds and a bigger diamond in the middle. They are heading to Davina's bedroom when Kol's phone rings he ignores it.

" It could be important."

"So is this."

"Kol see who it is I understand if you don't want to answer if it's your parents but what if it's your siblings."

Kol looks at the phone it's his mom " It's my mother."

He goes back to kissing Davina.

 **Xxx**

Rebekah comes back in to her room with Henrik and Lucien following her " I have a surprise."

They all look at Rebekah and Henrik comes out from behind her " Hi."

They all run and hug him in a group hug. " Henrik why are you back so soon?"

" There was an Incident in Mumbai."

Katherine laughs " What did you?"

"Nothing."

Rebekah fixing her hair " He told me he started a fire with his stele."

Henrik turning around to his older sister " I was hungry I was trying to draw the nourishment rune."

Elijah looks down at his youngest brother " Henrik those two runes look nothing alike."

" Well they do to me."

Rebekah turns from her mirror "I talked to Freya she is talking to father I also talked with mother she basically gave me the same speech she gave Kol except it was when is Stefan going to propose I told her he will when he wants I'm not pressuring him now Stefan and I have a date to get to."

 **Xxx**

Freya comes into the room with some information " I have answers the clave thinks we went rogue and this has destroyed our family name so marrying Bonnie will help restore our name."

Lucien standing next to his wife and was the first one to marry a Mikaelson child " What destroyed the Mikaelson name?"

" It's because we helped Elena."

Caroline has her arms around Henrik who is in front of her " I knew that girl was nothing but trouble since we met her but Damon convinced us to help him."

" He also said that restoring the family name will take a tremendous sacrifice."

Katherine next to Elijah " What sacrifice?"

" I don't know he he didn't say but I'm guessing by all the information we have that the sacrifice is Kol."

Henrik is to young to understand what is going on he just wanted to be with his siblings he's missed them " I don't want to lose Kol."

Klaus and Elijah bend down so they're eye to eye with their little brother " We're not going to lose Kol." " I will make you a deal you study your runes and not create another fire and you can help with us."

Henrik smiles " Deal."

Klaus runs his hand through Henrik's hair messing it up " Good to have you back Henrik."

 **Xxx**

The sound of his phone rings wakes him up " Kol your phone has been ringing all night answer it before I magically throw it across the room."

Kol still laying on the bed with his eyes closed grabs his phone and answers it " Yes,"

Esther has been trying to reach Kol all night " Kol Mikaelson where are you get here in ten minutes."

Kol yawns " I'm not marrying that Bennett girl."

Esther slams her hand on a table " Kol we will discuss this when you get here."

Kol ends the call and puts his phone back on the nightstand " I have to go."

Kol rolls over and kiss Davina " You should come it'll be fun."

" I should meet my new mother in law."

"I can't wait to see Esther's face."

" I couldn't let my guy marry somebody else."

" I wouldn't marry anyone else."

Davina wearing black faux leather pants and a blue jacket with blue pumps with a chain linked straps with a gold necklace and a linear crystal ring and her engagement ring on her long glittery blue nails " Ready."

 **Xxx**

Kol and Davina enter the institute they are coming up the stairs when Esther sees them " Kol where have you been."

" Mother I have to tell you something."

Esther doesn't even notice Davina " You can tell me later Bonnie is arriving any minute I thought you would be back earlier so we could talk but wherever you were you took your time."

Kol bunches his hands into fists " MOTHER I'm not proposing to Bonnie I'm already engaged."

Esther was doing other things but now puts her full attention on Kol " Already engaged to who?"

Kol points to Davina and takes her hand to show his mother the ring " Mother this is Davina Claire my fiancé."

" The high witch of Manhattan."

Davina smiles she owns her title " The one and only."

 **Xxx**

The portal door glows purple and Bonnie Bennett walks through. " Hello miss Mikaelson."

Just then they all hear a bloodcurdling scream both Kol and Davina look at each other " Caroline."

The two run off in the direction of the scream both Esther and Bonnie look at each other.

Kol and Davina find Caroline in the middle of the main room being held back by Klaus and yelling at another blonde. " You bitch how dare you come in here and tell me my marriage is invalid I'm going to ki-"

Klaus puts his hand over Caroline's mouth and drags her away. "Kol get everyone to our room."

 **Xxx**

Once they're in their bedroom Klaus lets go of Caroline who is fighting him " -kill you bitch."

Klaus pulls Caroline into his chest " My love you need to calm down."

Caroline has got her breathing back to normal and has calmed down when the others come in " Caro what's wrong?"

Klaus brings Caroline over to the bed to sit " A representing from the clave arrived and told us that she is taking over and she said that my marriage to Nik is invalid and to make it valid she will marry Nik."

Just then the representative from the clave Cami comes barging into the room " Caroline Mikaelson you are under arrest for treason against the clave take her away."

The clave members behind Cami, Aurora and Tristan de Martel grab both of Caroline's arms and drag her out of the room she is kicking and screaming. Klaus goes after her " You can't do this."


	3. The trial

**Link to the cover of this story. The cover was made by the wonderful Klaroline-overdose.**

 **image/155713225363**

"Let me go."

Caroline gets thrown into one of the rooms at the institute. "Don't let her leave this room she is under house arrest and don't let anyone in."

"You are out of your mind I didn't do anything. If your going to put me on trial for whatever I didn't do I want a lawyer."

Cami doesn't get why Caroline is so mad at her she's just doing her job. " Anything else before we lock you up and throw away the key."

"When someone gets arrested they get one phone call and people are allowed to visit them am I allowed that."

"You want to know if Klaus who is not your husband is allowed to visit you?"

"Him, my brothers, my family."

" Your marriage is invalid and his family isn't your family anymore all you have is two brothers."

It is taking all of Caroline's control to not attack Cami. As Cami is leaving Caroline shouts at her " You should know I'm a warrior its in my blood I will fight. You can't keep me in here forever."

 **Xxx**

Stefan and Rebekah were in their bedroom while everything was going on and Damon and Elena were trying to find Elena's real parents but ended up in a alternate reality. When Damon gets back to this reality he finds he has several messages from Klaus saying get back to institute Caroline's in trouble.

Damon runs into the institute when Stefan's coming down the stairs " Where's Caroline?"

" I don't know I just woke up."

Esther was talking to Bonnie when she sees Damon " Damon we need to talk where is the Gilbert girl and where is the cup?"

" Mrs. Mikaelson it is always a pleasure seeing you but I can't talk at the moment our sister is in trouble."

Both brothers find Klaus " What is going on?"

"Caroline's been arrested for treason against the clave and they won't let me see her because apparently our marriage is invalid."

Klaus phone rings as Damon and Stefan are walking away " Wait."

When they locked Caroline in the room they never took her stele, or her phone.

 **" I hate them all get me out of here this is pointless. They have guards in front of the door. They are putting me on trial for something I didn't do. I want a lawyer get me Davina. I love you Nik. "**

" I feel really sorry for those guards we all know Caroline is a fighter growing up with brothers and being a shadowhunter fighting is in her blood."

" We need to make sure she's ok someone needs to get in there. They won't let me in I've tried. I heard someone say they were going to strip her of her runes and sentenced her to exile. If she gets does get sentenced to excile I will go with her not just because I love her and she's my wife but she's my parabatai, my best friend, we made a vow at our wedding to stick together always and forever though thick and thin. That's why I fell in love with your sister I saw she was a fighter and I knew she was the one for me."

" I thought you fell in love with our sister when she broke your nose in kendo training."

Klaus smiles at that memory they were ten when she broke his nose. They were sparring they had been sparring with each other since they were five. That day he didn't block her attack quickly enough and her fist came in contact with his nose and broke it. Then a few days later he broke her hand. "No that's when I knew she had to be parabatai.

 **Xxx**

Caroline is pacing the room they locked her in when she hears Damon and Stefan's voices she bangs on the door. " She isn't allowed visitors."

" She's our sister we need to make sure she's ok."

" No visitors you'll see her at the trial."

" Fine don't let us see our sister can you at least tell us what she is on trial for?"

" Treason."

 **Xxx**

Kol and Esther are fighting over the whole Bonnie situation, Klaus is yelling at Cami over arresting Caroline and saying his marriage is invalid, Damon and Stefan are yelling at the guards to let them see Caroline, and Caroline is banging on the door yelling to let her go. Elijah and Freya are trying to stop the fighting but failing miserably.

The inquisitor Carol Lockwood, her guards, and a silent brother come walking through the portal door into the institute. " What is going on? If this is how you run the New York Institute we are going to have to put someone else in charge?"

Everyone turns towards the inquisitor. Klaus steps forward " If I may inquisitor-"

" -You may not leave us that goes for everyone."

Carol turns towards Cami when everyone leaves " I send you here to get the cup and you arrest someone and plan to marry another why?"

" She threatened to kill a member of the clave. His marriage is invalid in the eyes of the clave."

"Well your upcoming nuptials to him better not get in the way of you prosecuting his possible wife."

" You have my word they won't."

"Good the trial begins this evening."

 **Xxx**

"Can you get my stele back?"

Elijah looks down at his youngest brother then at everyone still bickering amongst each other " Everyone stop."

His family turns to look at him. " Now we have several family problems all happening at the same time so we divide and conquer. Niklaus, Kol you will go with Damon, Stefan and Davina to Caroline's trial. Rebekah you will help Henrik learn his runes so he doesn't start another fire. And last mother we need to talk you, me and Freya."

Everyone disperses to do their job Elijah assigned them to do.

 **Xxx**

Elijah and Freya are trying to get their mother to see reason on this Bonnie Bennett marriage situation. " Mother you can't force someone anyone least of all Kol to do something he doesn't want to do."

"It will help repair the Mikaelson name after the unsanctioned missions and helping the Gilbert girl destroyed our name. Bonnie's family was almost as powerful as ours used to be but when we fell out of grace their family moved up."

" We understand why but Kol doesn't want to do this he doesn't remember Bonnie plus he's already engaged."

" Yes to a downworlder and not just any downworlder but Davina Claire. She has been around for centuries. That will only destroy our name even more."

" We are all friends with Davina we even have a vampire friend. It it's not like it used to be when you were growing up. The downworlders and this institute of Shadowhunters sometimes work together."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah is holding up flashcards with runes on them for Henrik and he has to guess what they are.

" Speed"

"Courage and Combat"

" Nourishment"

" Henrik you know this is the heat rune."

Henrik smiles at his big sister " That's right."

Rebekah pulls Henrik into her arms and starts tickling him "You little fire starter we should of started with the extinguished rune."

 **Xxx**

The door to Caroline's room opens and Caroline is ready to fight anyone that comes in. Cami walks in and the guards close the door Caroline glares at her. When Cami takes her stele out and traces a rune on her wrist and turns back into Klaus. Caroline throws her arms around him and kisses him. " Nik."

Klaus buries his face in her hair he kisses her neck. " My love."

" I didn't do anything our marriage is valid we have the runes to prove it. I didn't commit treason. They can't find the cup and they need something to do so they arrest me for 'treason'."

" I know love I got your text Kol asked Davina and she said yes. Why haven't you used your stele to get out of here?"

" You didn't just fall in love with me because I'm a fighter I also think every move out. They're testing me. They didn't take my stele and are waiting till I use it then accuse me of something else. So instead I will go along with there game but anyone tries to take me away from you, our family or try to de rune me I will fight."

Klaus kisses her forehead " My beautiful warrior. I have to go your brothers can't distract Camille forever. I will see you at the trial it's tonight. I love you and whatever the result is I will be with you."

Caroline kisses him one last time " I love you too."

Klaus pulls out his stele and turns back into Cami.

 **Xxx**

"Will I survive if I touch that?"

Davina went to law school in the mid 1900's she never knew she would need it so much. With being the high witch of Manhattan she breaks up fights with other witches in the city, dealing with the accords and now she's a lawyer. She looks up at the judge for the trial Carol Lockwood. The that in question is the mortal sword and on the other side of the sword is silent brother Parker. " If you tell the truth."

Davina in black leather pants, purple tank top with black jacket, and sparkly purple heels puts her perfectly manicured long glittery purple nails on the handle of the sword which the ruby on the top glows and brother Parker telepathy says the courtroom oath in her head " By the power of the sword do you swear to defend your client integrity and honesty."

" Yes"

Brother Parker bows while Davina removes her hands from the sword.

" Make your case witch."

Davina knows she's not wanted here by the clave but Caroline wanted her and she's friends with Caroline so she's here for here. Plus she's not the only downworlder at the trial. Enzo the leader of the New York City vampires is here.

Enzo has been Caroline's friend since she was twelve. It was her first mission without an adult watching her. It was a routine mission kill a vampire not following the rules of the accord. Caroline was ready she found the vampire and was ready to kill it when it surprised her and flipped them over and tried to bite her. They were right outside the hotel Enzo lives at he saw the whole thing. He was going to kill the vampire himself but saw a Shadowhunter do it for him. When the vampire flipped them over and he saw how Caroline was struggling a little bit to not let the vampire bite her. He vamped down to them and killed the vampire. He helped Caroline up and they have been friends since. Caroline's even saved his life too.

The whole institute is in the courtroom for the trail including all the Mikaelsons, Alaric, and uncle Silas.

 **Xxx**

"My client Caroline Mikaelson is innocent on all charges. She never committed treason. Plus she has the runes to prove her marriage is real. I also have proof myself and silent brother Parker were at the wedding he was the officiant. Both Caroline Mikaelson and Klaus Mikaelson have the marriage runes. Klaus wears his gold bracelet everyday and Caroline wears her pearl teardrop necklace everyday. This isn't a case of treason and invalid marriage it a case of she has what I want."

" The marriage between Caroline Salvatore and Niklaus Mikaelson is valid."

Caroline turns around to hug Klaus.

 **Xxx**

" However I have here saying that Caroline threatened to kill another Shadowhunter and said Shadowhunter is apart of the clave."

" Caroline was upset she was just told her marriage was invalid and to make it valid said Shadowhunter is going to marry her husband. She was acting out of rage. And hasn't everyone said something they regret out of rage."

"I call to the stand Caroline Mikaelson."

Caroline in a blue knee length dress sits next to Carol Lockwood.

Cami begins questioning her. " So you deny threatening to kill me?"

" I never actually said I'm going to kill you I started to say it but only said ki. Also your taking it out of context. In context it makes more sense. My husband and I were talking with his younger brother Henrik when John Gilbert walks into the institute. We push Henrik behind us and I throw one of my knifes at John Gilbert he catches it and pulls out his stele and traces a rune on his arm and de glamours as you. Who says our reaction time is a abysmal we need to talk. Then you tell us our marriage is invalid and to make it valid you will marry my husband. Then a couple minutes later you arrest me for treason."

" So you admit you attacked me."

Caroline rolls her eyes " I didn't attack you. But you know what this whole trial isnt about me or you or anyone here it's about the cup your sick of waiting for the cup and your afraid that the cup will fall into the Gilbert's hands."

" Caroline I have to tell you everything you say will be taken inconsideration for the verdict."

" Good im done playing your game Camille. You've locked in a room and have not let me see my family and told me you were going to throw away the key. I'm done I'm going to say what I need to say and your going to listen. I don't want the Gilbert's to win I have been helping find the cup and fight demons.

Why would I commit treason against something I've been apart of my whole life I've been fighting since I was five. I remember the first rune I ever got the courage and combat rune I was so excited. After I got it I ran to my brothers and I showed them.

We have angel blood running through our veins but we also have mundane blood it's ok to be scared. We're all scared we don't know where the cup is and the Gilbert's are back and they could find the cup before us. When you think about it were no different than them we justify everything with Angel blood. We will end up turning on each other just like they did."

Carol Lockwood has been listing to Caroline's speech she always thought Caroline was a good fighter. " Is that what you think that we're turning on you?"

"No offense inquisitor but the clave did falsely accuse me and put me on trial for something I didn't do just because they can't find the cup."

 **Xxx**

Davina stands up to address the inquisitor " I call to the stand Camille O'Connell."

" I don't see how that could be relevant."

" We will add that to the list of us because Caroline, Klaus, myself, the entire Mikaelson family, and the entire New York institute don't see the relevant of this case let alone this trial."

Cami goes to the witness chair and Davina starts questing her. " I only have one question for you why are you prosecuting this case?"

" She threat-"

" -I don't want to hear she threatened to kill me or attacked me, or their marriage is invalid. We've already discuss that so why are you pushing this trial."

Cami looks up at Carol who looks at her " Answer the question councilor."

" In Idris I grew up next to the Mikaelsons and across the street from the Salvatore's. When we were five and we were allowed to train with everyone else it was always Klaus trains with Caroline and vise versa. Then they became parabatai and that sealed it they are supposed to train together fight together. Nobody wanted to train with me or become my parabatai. Not even my late fiancé. Then the clave took me in a made me envoy to the clave."

"This is ridiculous."

" This case is ridiculous I see that now. I withdraw the charges."

Caroline turns around and hugs Klaus so tight "It's over my love your safe."

Davina returns to the table and Caroline hugs her " Thank you Davina your are truly the best lawyer/witch/best friend a girl could ask for."

" Your welcome and next time you come to the other side drinks are on me."

Caroline returns to Klaus arms. While Davina flicks her hand and confetti starts falling over them.

Carol Lockwood hasn't made her decree yet she starts banging her gavel " Silence order in the courtroom silence.

Just because you withdrew the charges doesn't mean it's over. The defense was right we want the mortal cup. If you don't get it to us in twenty four hours Caroline Mikaelson will be strip of her runes and sentenced to exile. And anyone who gets in our way of finding the cup will join her in exile."

Klaus tightens his arms around his wife " It will be ok. We will find Elena get the cup and you will be fine. If I personally have to drag her back here I will."

Caroline nods " Fight against Elena to decide whether or not I remain a Shadowhunter I am so in."

Klaus kisses her. Everything could change in the next twenty four hours for them.

Caroline looks over at Cami " You know if you would of just said you would of liked to spar with Klaus I would of said fine. You didn't have to arrest me and make false accusations against me which by the way still mad about."


	4. Sneak peek

**I've been working on so many stories all at the same time. So I've decided that the stories I'm constantly working on I'll give a sneak peek to. I'm still working on this chapter, this chapter is so hard for me to write. Every time I sit down to continue this chapter my mind goes blank. I will finish this story this is going to the last chapter of the story. I do have many ideas for a sequel about Katherine. I put an easter egg for the sequel at the bottom of this sneak peek.**

 **Xxx**

" Damon your either with us to hunt Elena and find the cup or your against us. And let me remind you that I'm your sister you've known Elena for two days."

Everyone is in the main room getting ready. " I'm always with you Caroline. Your my baby sister, I was helping Elena because she had just lost her parents and I took pity on her. "

" Caroline, Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah are not allowed on this hunt it's too close to home for them."

Everyone turns towards Camille " this goes way beyond to close to home it's personal. It determines if I stay a shadowhunter. Plus you need your best fighters to get the cup that's us. You send anyone else it will take them days. I don't have days my life hangs in the balance I have twenty four hours."

 **Xxx**

After the sentence Davina wanted to help find Elena so Kol took her to Elena's room at the institute so she could do a locator spell as they enter the main room Davina spots a friend from her past. " Enzo darling it's been so long we have to catch up."

Enzo's sire Lily was Davina's friend a hundred years ago but Lily liked to make a vampire and leave them. Davina didn't like that so every vampire Lily made Davina helped. That's what drove a wedge between Lily and Davina.

When Davina's parents who were mundanes adopted Davina they were told Davina is a very special girl. They didn't know what the person meant but when Davina was nine her powers started manifesting her parents didn't know what to do they abandoned her. She had to learn everything on her own. She met Lily in London in the 1870's she was tired of being alone she had spent a century alone she wanted a family and wanted to belong but nobody wanted a demon. She about to jump off the London bridge and drown when Lily pulled her back, invited her to her home and became her friend.

When Lily left she left behind not only Davina but Enzo who had only been a vampire for a couple days. So Davina helped him and they became a family.

Enzo hugs Davina tightly " Too long we'll have drinks after."

" I'll bring the blood you bring the gin."

 **Xxx**

All of them are around a table in the main room figuring out where Elena could be when Damon gets an idea. " Elena looks like Katherine they could be sisters. Why don't we just give them Katherine as we look for Elena. It buys us some time and gets you off charges."

Both Katherine and Carolines eyes widen with shock " Seriously you want to use Katherine as a decoy. Wow Damon I never thought you would betray one of us and for a mundane that you said that you took pity on."

" Elena and I have nothing in common we could never be siblings. Also you know the only sibling I had died when I was two. So thanks for bringing up bad memories."

Elijah rubs Katherine's back he knows Katherine's past is a touchy subject for her and even mentioning her brother is too sensitive even after all these years.


End file.
